paramount_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Krang
Krang, aka Commander Krang, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As an invasive brain-like alien from Dimension X, he is a commander who wants to invade and conquer the Earth alone with the Technodrome in his hands. He uses Shredder to get to Earth by him building a device that could project a portal from Dimension X that can bring him, who he later betrays since he lies that they would conquer Earth together. Krang debuts as the true main antagonist in ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows'', and is voiced by Brad Garrett in the film. Origins Films ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows'' After Shredder escapes captivity by teleporting in the beginning of the movie, Krang teleported him to his dimension to tell Shredder about his plans for Earth. In particular, his transport device the Arc Capacitor was splintered,and its parts scattered across the Earth years ago that had the capability to make a black hole connecting his dimension to Earth once reassembled. Krang requested that Shredder gather them so that he would be able to invade Earth and rule the world. He also gave Shredder a purple ooze capable of mutating humans. Once Baxter Stockman assembled the Arc Capacitor, Krang emerges and immediately began assembling his war machine the Technodrome however, Krang had no second thoughts about betraying Shredder, freezing him and locking him away with his collection of other defeated foes. But the Ninja Turtles were able to intervene, confronting Krang aboard the still-assembling Technodrome, fighting him and his android body in the process. They locate the beacon around which the Technodrome is assembling and hurl it back through the portal, taking Krang and the rest of the Technodrome with it while while April, Casey, and Vern helped reverse the Technodrome's components to return to Krang's dimension. Defeated and buried under his android, Krang swore that he would eventually return, stronger than before. Appearance Personality As it turns out, Krang is sadistic, manipulative, greedy, cruel, and overall, evil, which is why Krang deliberately called the Earth his toy, and destruction as playtime. This means Krang has so much fun wiping out entire species and destroying planets by using is deadly war machine, the Technodrome. Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry '''Mandroid body: '''A robotic man like body Krang uses, since his originally body was lost somehow. Relationships Gallery Trivia * The concept design on Krang is similar to the design that was used on him in his 1987 counterpart and IDW counterpart. * The name of Krang has been misspelled as "Kraang" multiple times in merchandise. * Commander Krang betrays Shredder when he had finally reached Earth with the Technodrome. ** The actual reason of this betrayal was because Krang didn't want to share Earth with Shredder, as well as the fact that he only used him to assemble the three pieces to a device that could open a portal from Dimension X. * As Krang was being sucked back into the portal, Krang states that he would return for the Ninja Turtles. * Fred Armisen was originally going to voice the character, but scheduling conflicts made Armisen unavailable. * On Donnie's computer screen his name is spelled as "Krang." However in the credits, his name is spelled "Kraang". * Brad Garrett, who voices Krang in this film, is best friends with Pat Fraley, who voiced Krang in the 87' show. Fraley personally endorsed Garrett as Krang when he was announced. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Non-Human Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows Characters Category:Villain